1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hair clasp apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair clasp construction wherein the same is arranged to accommodate hair therebetween in an adjustable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair clasps of various types are utilized throughout the Prior art to secure hair during a drying or training procedure. Such clasp or clip structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,252 to Boxer; U.S. Pat. no. 3,456,656 to Burgoyne; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,014 to Clifton.
The prior art structure has heretofore been of a construction not permitting accommodation of various hair quantities in a manner as set forth by the invention utilizing a flexible member relative to a top plate extending laterally beyond the resilient member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.